Why and Because
by elysa85
Summary: Draco reduce da una brutta giornata, Harry un po’ più spigliato del solito, una partita di Quidditch e spogliatoi in comune. Una storia sfacciata, ma con un tocco di romanticismo intrinseco ed inevitabile.


**WHY AND BECAUSE**  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Note:** Draco reduce da una brutta giornata, Harry un po' più spigliato del solito, una partita di Quidditch e spogliatoi in comune. Una storia sfacciata, ma con un tocco di romanticismo intrinseco ed inevitabile.  
**Genere:** Romantico  
**Avvertenze:** Yaoi, Lemon, OOC  
Buona lettura!

"Giornata del cazzo!"  
Draco entrò scalpitando nello spogliatoio verde-argento. La partita di Quidditch Serpeverde/Grifondoro era terminata due ore prima, ed i ragazzi di entrambe le squadre se ne erano andati, lasciandolo finalmente solo.  
Di solito ciascuna squadra aveva il proprio spogliatoio, ma quel giorno quello dei Grifoni era chiuso. A quanto pareva qualche _intelligentone_ si era divertito a metterlo a soqquadro, distruggendo tutti gli armadietti e dipingendo i muri. Naturalmente con una vernice magica, che veniva via solo lavandola con la trielina, e nemmeno definitivamente; ed ora lo stavano riordinando.  
"Maledettissimo idiota! Se lo pesco lo faccio a fette, chiunque sia!" ringhiò Draco, tirando un calcio al muro, ferendosi l'alluce. Imprecando coloritamente dal dolore atroce si mise a saltellare per la stanza, tenendosi in mano il piede ammaccato.  
Come si suol dire, se _"Il buongiorno si vede dal mattino"_, quel giorno Draco avrebbe fatto meglio a rimanere a letto.  
Quando si era alzato si era accorto che la sveglia segnava già le 8.20. Le lezioni cominciavano 10 minuti dopo, e la chicca era che alla prima ora avrebbe avuto Trasfigurazione ("Quella vecchia babbanofila della McGranitt mi farà la festa!"). I casi erano due: o non aveva puntato la sveglia ("Impossibile!"), o quella non aveva suonato ("Stupida cosa babbana! Lo sapevo che Blaise aveva fatto male a regalarmela!"). A velocità supersonica si era fiondato sotto la doccia, solo per imprecare ancora qualche secondo dopo: i suoi compagni gli avevano utilizzato tutta l'acqua calda e quando lui aveva aperto il getto gli era sembrato di venire sommerso da ghiaccio liquido.  
Alla bene e meglio si era lavato e vestito (sempre sbraitando espressioni poco lusinghiere verso i suoi compagni che, primo: non lo avevano svegliato, secondo: gli avevano finito l'acqua calda), aveva recuperato i libri del giorno ed era scappato dalla stanza, correndo direttamente all'aula di Trasfigurazione, con l'intento di non tardare _troppo_. In effetti ci era quasi riuscito, quasi. Ma purtroppo quando la sfortuna ci perseguita, questa va fino in fondo: davanti alla porta della classe la cinghia della borsa (nuova) si era rotta e tutti i libri, le piume, le pergamene erano rotolate per terra; sopra tutto, da ultimo, si era riversata la boccetta dell'inchiostro, frantumatasi nella caduta.  
Il bacano prodotto dal fracassarsi dei vetri e le sue imprecazioni colorite avevano richiamato la McGranitt all'esterno, con l'intento di scoprire e punire il disturbatore. Caso volle che la professoressa aprisse proprio mentre Draco borbottava l'ennesimo "Vaffanculo", rivolto a tutti e a nessuno in particolare, intanto che era chino a raccogliere il disastro dei suoi libri imbrattati; naturalmente questa l'aveva punito per il linguaggio volgare, oltre che per il fatto di essere in ritardo (seppure nella misura minima di 10 minuti). Aveva tolto 15 punti alla sua casa, obbligandolo a ripulire il disordine che aveva creato. Naturalmente senza bacchetta.  
Quando finalmente era riuscito a finire di lavare il pavimento l'ora era ormai terminata e i ragazzi stavano uscendo, prendendolo in giro. Rivolgendo uno sguardo più che torvo a Blaise e ai suoi due ex-tirapiedi (che avevano finto di essere stupidi solo per non attirare l'attenzione dei genitori e che, ora che questi erano morti, si erano mostrati per quello che erano veramente) si era diretto con tutti i suoi libri macchiati di nuovo al dormitorio, per ripulirli e ripulirsi, visto che ormai aveva inchiostro un po' dappertutto: sulle maniche della camicia, sulla cravatta, qualche schizzo sull'orlo della tunica e anche alcune macchie sulle mani e sul viso (dove si era asciugato il sudore con la palma sporca).  
Un quarto d'ora dopo (tutto lindo e profumato) si era presentato alla lezione di Pozioni. Naturalmente non era stato punito, ma in compenso gli era toccato stare in coppia con Paciock, e nonostante avesse cercato in tutti i modi di evitare che l'impacciato Grifondoro mettesse quelle sue mani di pastafrolla sulla pozione, alla fine questi aveva aggiunto un ingrediente che non andava messo e il calderone era esploso, imbrattandolo nuovamente e costringendolo ad andare a cambiarsi per la seconda volta.  
A pranzo le cose erano rimaste quiete ed era riuscito a mangiare senza problemi.  
Ma dulcis in fundus _(non sono sicura si scriva così, in caso chiedo già adesso scusa)_, quel pomeriggio avevano la partita di Quidditch. Non c'era nemmeno bisogno di dirlo: i rosso-oro non li avevano battuti, ma stracciati. S-T-R-A-C-C-I-A-T-I. Non avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di farsi vedere in giro, non dopo quello che era successo nella gara. Non erano riusciti a toccare la pluffa nemmeno per sbaglio e naturalmente Potter aveva preso il boccino prima di lui. Anzi, lui nemmeno l'aveva vista quell'odiosa pallina dorata! Avevano perso clamorosamente 310 a 0; era la prima volta che una partita veniva vinta con un vantaggio del genere, da che ricordasse.  
Ma adesso basta. La giornata era praticamente finita, non c'era nessuno negli spogliatoi oltre a lui (aveva evitato accuratamente di metterci piede mentre c'erano anche i Grifoni, non avrebbe retto alle battutine di scherno con cui -di sicuro- erano stati bombardati i suoi compagni) ed avrebbe potuto farsi una bella doccia rilassante nella quiete e nel silenzio.  
Si liberò velocemente della divisa fradicia, di calze, scarpe e dei boxer neri, per infilarsi immediatamente sotto il getto caldo dell'acqua, agganciando un asciugamano di fianco all'entrata; era come un massaggio delicato sui suoi muscoli tesi. Arcuò la schiena, stiracchiandosi come un gattino, per poi appoggiare le mani alle piastrelle della doccia, sentendo il freddo sotto le dita. Era una sensazione piacevole starsene in quella posizione, con l'acqua calda che gli picchiettava dolcemente sulla schiena e poi scivolava lungo il suo corpo, le braccia tese e le mani poggiate al muro, che ormai si stava scaldando per via del vapore (o forse erano le sue mani ad abituarsi al freddo delle piastrelle).  
Fletté leggermente le gambe tese, dondolandosi sui piedi, prima sulla punta e poi sui talloni; schioccò il collo, torcendolo da un lato e dall'altro, sentendo la stanchezza e la fiacchezza scivolare via dalle sue membra, come polvere che si puliva sotto getto tiepido dell'acqua.  
Si chinò a prendere il doccia-schiuma che aveva appoggiato prima di cambiarsi e se ne versò un po' in mano. Un profumo selvatico di pini e menta gli invase le narici; lo rinvigoriva e gli sembrava che potesse portarsi via tutta la sfortuna che lo aveva colpito quel giorno, come se fosse sporcizia di cui liberarsi. Prese ad insaponarsi lentamente, mentre si accarezzava dolcemente tutto il corpo: le spalle, il petto, il basso ventre, poi, una alla volta, le belle gambe. Sentiva una sorta di frescura espandersi dal suo corpo a seguito della frizione; un fresco ben accetto, dovuto al doccia-schiuma, e che lo faceva sentire più sveglio e pieno di forze di quanto non fosse stato in tutta quella maledettissima giornata.  
Spingendo lontano il pensiero molesto di tutto quello che gli era accaduto quel giorno continuò a lavarsi. Un rumore improvviso lo risvegliò dallo stato di trance e pura quiete in cui era sprofondato. Senza chiudere il getto dell'acqua fece capolino dalla doccia per vedere cosa fosse stato a provocarlo.  
"Potter!?" chiamò, vedendo il moretto sobbalzare leggermente "Che diavolo ci fai ancora qui? Pensavo che vi foste già lavati tutti" domandò inarcando elegantemente un sopracciglio.  
Il Grifondoro indossava ancora la divisa della sua squadra e sembrava essere appena sceso dalla scopa, dato che i suoi capelli erano più scompigliati del solito.  
Harry lo guardò un istante senza rispondere, poi scrollò le spalle. "Gli altri hanno finito, ma io mi sono fermato ancora un po' sul campo, per farmi un voletto in santa pace" disse quietamente, gli occhi che non si staccavano dal viso del biondo, come a volerne studiare ed imparare a memoria la fisionomia.  
Draco fece spallucce, ritirandosi di nuovo sotto l'acqua e riprendendo da dove aveva lasciato. Sentiva il fruscio degli abiti dell'altro ragazzo, segno che anche lui si stava svestendo per lavarsi. Difatti poco dopo sentì aprirsi l'acqua della doccia di fronte alla sua, ed alcuni schizzi caddero sui suoi polpacci. Senza più prestare la minima attenzione all'altro occupante terminò di lavarsi con cura i capelli; quando si voltò, però, trovò il ragazzo immerso in un esame approfondito della sua figura. Sentiva lo sguardo smeraldino scivolargli addosso come l'acqua che ancora lambiva il suo corpo, e gli sembrava che Potter potesse vedere addirittura sotto la sua pelle, al suo cuore che in quel momento batteva un po' più veloce; questa cosa lo fece tendere e sentì il suo membro indurirsi un poco sotto quell'attenta analisi.  
Harry sorrise malizioso, notando la reazione del Serpeverde e vedendo un leggero rossore fare capolino sulle sue guance, colorando il suo viso di una dolce sfumatura pesca.  
"Ti stai eccitando" commentò con voce roca, avvicinandosi felino a lui.  
"Ti sei eccitato" continuò. La sua era un'affermazione, non una domanda.  
In breve lo raggiunse sotto il suo getto d'acqua, mentre Draco si ritraeva inconsapevolmente. Il biondo sentì una sensazione di freddo alle sue spalle e si rese conto di essere arrivato al capolinea. Arretrando era andato a finire contro il muro, ed ora non poteva più sfuggirgli.  
_Non che tu lo voglia realmente_, gli fece presente una vocina nella sua testa.  
Harry continuava ad avanzare con un sorriso lascivo ad incurvare le belle labbra, mentre si passava sensualmente la lingua sul labbro superiore.  
A Draco si seccò il palato, mentre cercava inutilmente di deglutire il suo cuore, che in quel momento aveva deciso di andare a fare una visitina alla sua gola riarsa, battendo dieci, venti volte più in fretta del dovuto.  
Il Grifondoro piantò le mani ai lati del viso del biondo, portando il suo torace a contatto con quello dell'altro. Erano alti uguali ed in quella posizione riusciva a fissarlo nelle iridi senza alcuno sforzo: riusciva a vedere quelle venature blu nel profondo dei suoi occhi color ghiaccio, in quel momento sgranati dalla sorpresa. Il respiro accelerato arrivava direttamente sulla sua bocca e lui riusciva ad inalare quel profumo così _Draco_ semplicemente rimanendo fermo lì.  
Ma anche lui stava iniziando ad eccitarsi. Lentamente si sporse verso di lui sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie; erano morbide e delicate come le immaginava, leggermente socchiuse per far uscire il respiro corto. Non desiderava altro che potersi tuffare su quella bocca rosa e sfinirlo a forza di baci, ma allo stesso tempo voleva che fosse lui a fare la mossa successiva. Rimase fermo, con le labbra poggiate sulle sue, ma senza approfondire ulteriormente quel contatto tanto bramato.  
"Mmmh!?" Draco fece un verso di disappunto, mescolato ad uno di impazienza, e scoccò un'occhiata penetrante ad Harry; questi sorrise sornione e si leccò nuovamente il labbro superiore, sfiorando al contempo quello del biondo. Il ragazzo singhiozzò e si protese in avanti per far connettere per bene le loro bocche.  
Il bacio che ne scaturì si poteva definire solo carnale e affamato. Nessuno dei due si risparmiava ed entrambi sembravano voler divorare il compagno. Harry morse forte il labbro inferiore di Draco, che mugolò di fastidio, per poi continuare a tormentarlo con delicati morsetti e leccatine veloci, come a voler lenire il dolore.  
Draco si spinse contro il Grifone, separando le labbra, dando il permesso al moro di entrare e continuare il gioco di seduzione che stava abilmente conducendo. Harry lo spinse più fermamente contro il muro piastrellato, la lingua che scivolava nella cavità umida dell'altro alla ricerca della compagna che la aspettava al varco, impaziente; le due lingue si cercavano, leccavano, inseguivano, duellavano in una sorta di combattimento all'ultimo respiro che non vide mai né vinti né vincitori. Pochi minuti dopo si staccarono dal bacio furioso ed ansimanti continuarono a guardarsi negli occhi; Harry sorrise ancora lascivo e lasciò scivolare la lingua fuori dalla bocca, leccando di nuovo il contorno di quella del compagno, la fece scorrere verso il basso, sul mento, per poi seguire la linea della mascella fino all'orecchio.  
"Sei _decisamente_ eccitato" gli sibilò, prima di leccarne il profilo "E sei dannatamente _eccitante_" aggiunse in un soffio, spingendo con il corpo contro il suo e mordendogli il lobo.  
Draco si pigiò fortemente contro il muro di carne calda che lo teneva premuto contro le fredde piastrelle, arcuando la schiena, cercando di _toccare_, _percepire_ quanta più pelle possibile. Le erezioni si scontrarono scatenando forti gemiti da parte di entrambi, mentre tutti e due cercavano di ripetere il movimento per sentire di nuovo quelle scosse lungo la spina dorsale e che gli faceva esplodere una ridda di fuochi d'artificio davanti agli occhi.  
"Draco" sospirò il Grifondoro, contro il suo orecchio "D-draco". Continuò a ripetere il suo nome spingendo verso di lui e ricevendo in risposta altri gemiti incomprensibili, ma che suonavano tanto come "Merlino…Merlino, sì…".  
Con un'ultima forte spinta entrambi si lasciarono andare, imbrattando lo stomaco del rispettivo amante con il proprio seme. Cercando di riprendere fiato si appoggiarono alla parete, Draco con la testa rivolta verso il soffitto ed Harry appoggiata sulla sua spalla, i corpi tremanti e le gambe deboli, ma non abbastanza da farli rovinare a terra, l'acqua che scorreva sulla pelle, sui visi, cancellando i segni del loro piacere e lavando via il sudore.  
Dopo un tempo che parve infinito, Harry risollevò lo sguardo sull'altro che, ancora col respiro spezzato, continuava imperterrito a volgere il volto verso l'alto, gli occhi chiusi, a rivivere la passione appena consumata. Harry non resistette all'impulso di _attaccare_ la tenera pelle del collo, che gli veniva offerta così spontaneamente. Succhiò con ardore la giugulare pulsante, sentendovi battere all'impazzata il cuore, fino a lasciarvi un vistoso segno rosso. Continuò la sua opera su tutta la gola, per poi proseguire col leccare, baciare e mordicchiare il petto, seguendo itinerari immaginari su quella pelle lattea. Quando giunse ai capezzoli vi dedicò parecchio tempo, prima all'uno, titillandolo e leccandolo e succhiandolo, e poi all'altro, ancora leccando e mordendo e soffiandovi sopra, finché non li sentì indurirsi sotto i suoi continui assalti.  
Draco aveva ricominciato a respirare pesantemente, stringendo e rilasciando i pugni ancora abbandonati al lato del corpo, subendo senza ostacolarla, quella dolce ed allo stesso tempo tormentosa tortura che il moro gli stava infliggendo. Harry arrivò a lambire la pelle sensibile attorno all'ombelico ed il suo membro ebbe un nuovo sussulto. Lo sentiva sfregare -seppure debolmente- contro la gola del Grifondoro, e già sentiva che stava iniziando a perdere qualche gocciolina dalla punta. Impudentemente, il giovane si abbassò per leccarle via, facendo lamentare il biondo, che non si trattenne dall'ansimare "H-harry…", implorandolo con i gesti di fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per alleviare quel supplizio.  
E il moro, imperterrito, non lo ascoltava minimamente, intento com'era a strappare quanti più versi, gemiti, grida possibili alla sua _vittima_.  
Il Serpeverde aveva iniziato a singhiozzare dalla frustrazione, muovendo il bacino avanti e indietro per avere un contatto, un qualunque contatto, con il ragazzo chinato davanti a lui. Harry allora lo fece voltare di schiena, facendogli poggiare la guancia e il torace alle piastrelle, inginocchiandosi alle sue spalle, fino a trovarsi col suo sedere di fronte al viso. Accarezzò con veemenza la pelle soda di quei glutei, posandovi baci leggeri ed allargando le natiche con mani tremanti; iniziò l'esplorazione di quella fessura che tanto lo attirava, vi posò baci di farfalla, seguiti da altri più profondi e decisi, succhiando la pelle come se volesse mangiarla. Draco ormai non la smetteva più di mormorare il suo nome in una litania ripetitiva, eppure così appagante, da invitarlo a continuare, anche perché, rifletté un istante, probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi nemmeno volendo.  
Invogliato dai gemiti, dagli "HarryHarryHarry…" sussurrati quasi con disperazione, il Grifone sondò con la lingua la piccola apertura, leccandone prima il contorno, spingendosi poi all'interno, fino a sorpassare il valico dei muscoli frementi che la chiudevano. A questo punto, Draco non riuscì a trattenere un grido di piacere alla sensazione di quella lingua bagnata che lo esplorava lentamente, tormentosamente, cercando di imprimersi bene nella mente la percezione e i movimenti della stessa.  
Harry affondò più e più volte, ritraendosi e leccando di nuovo quella pelle tenera e cedevole sotto i suoi tocchi, sentendola rilassarsi sotto le sue cure. Con un'ultima lusinga si rialzò in piedi, tenendo fermo Draco, che si era agitato nel non sentire più la sua lingua e le sue mani su di sé; prese un po' del doccia-schiuma del ragazzo, spalmandoselo sulla mano ed avvicinando un dito alla sua apertura. Il Serpeverde non percepì alcunché a quell'inserimento, mentre Harry lo ruotava lentamente nel suo corpo, e così ne aggiunse anche un secondo. Questa volta Draco si irrigidì leggermente, ma il moro continuò il movimento circolare nel suo corpo facendogli dimenticare presto il dolore. Quando si accorse di non ottenere più alcuna resistenza aggiunse anche un terzo dito, per il quale ottenne solo una leggera smorfia, ma nulla più. Iniziò a spingere e ritirare le dita all'interno di quella stretta apertura che si apriva sotto i suoi tocchi, finché non riuscì a trovare _quel_ punto nel corpo del biondo che lo fece fremere ed inarcare per accentuare la sensazione e ripetere l'esperienza. Draco ormai si muoveva a piacimento, scopandosi le dita di Harry, che dal canto suo sapeva di non riuscire più a trattenersi.  
Con uno scatto fulmineo, ritirò tutte e tre le dita dal corpo del Serpeverde ed affondò fino alla fine in quello stretto buco. Oddio, era così stretto e caldo da farlo quasi impazzire dal desiderio di muoversi, ma si trattenne sapendo che per l'altro era almeno un po' più doloroso. Aveva sentito il brusco inspirare del ragazzo a quell'intrusione ed ora rimaneva fermo in attesa di un cenno, un movimento, una parola, qualsiasi cosa da parte sua.  
"Harry…"  
La parola sussurrata era stata pronunciata con voce talmente fievole che non sarebbe riuscito a sentirla se fosse stato solo un centimetro più lontano, e se non la stesse aspettando con tanta ansia.  
Lentamente questa volta, per paura di fargli ancora male, si ritirò ed affondò nuovamente tra quelle carni calde. E ancora, e ancora, e ancora. Non sapeva quanto avrebbe potuto resistere a mantenere un ritmo così frustrante, ma ad un certo punto fu Draco stesso a venirgli incontro: si spinse con violenza contro di lui, facendolo entrare per intero ed impalandosi praticamente da solo sulla sua erezione dura. Poi ancora. E di nuovo, di nuovo e ancora. Ormai sembrava non avere più freno ed Harry fu più che felice di accontentarlo iniziando a spingere con forza al suo interno.  
"HarryHarryHarry…Dio H-harry…" ansimava e gridava e smozzicava il suo nome insieme ad una sequela di altri gemiti inafferrabili ed incomprensibili che si riversavano nello spogliatoio.  
Ai suoi versi, ai suoi "Harry" sussurrati o gridati, si frapponevano i "Draco…D-draco" del moro, i suoi singhiozzi, i suoi baci famelici sulle spalle, punteggiati di quando in quando da morsi più o meno leggeri. E i mugolii di entrambi si levavano in tandem nel vapore che ormai riempiva la stanza.  
Da quanto tempo andavano avanti?? Una spinta. Non lo sapevano. Un'altra spinta. Non gli interessava. Ancora. Volevano solo continuare. E un'altra. Ancora. Ancora.  
"Ancora…a-ancora Harry…p-più forte…" aveva iniziato a bisbigliare Draco.  
Si fondevano ed il rumore dei loro corpi che si scontravano echeggiava nelle orecchie di entrambi come la musica più soave.  
"Più fo-forte…" insisteva nell'implorare Draco.  
Harry fece scivolare una mano ad afferrargli il sesso duro e gocciolante, iniziando a pomparlo piano, in contrasto con le spinte con cui affondava nel suo corpo, che avevano ormai un ritmo serrato, dettato dalla passione e dalla cupidigia, dalla brama di finire, di portare a termine quell'unione voluta, ricercata, attesa e -finalmente- ottenuta.  
"Ha-harry…Harry i-io…AH…" gridò Draco schizzando il proprio seme contro le piastrelle, ormai scaldate dal suo stesso calore.  
"DRACO!!" ringhiò Harry, lasciandosi andare e riempiendolo di sé.  
Rimasero in quella posizione per qualche minuto, in attesa che il cuore ritornasse a battere ad un ritmo regolare e che i polmoni la smettessero di cercare di sfondare le loro gabbie toraciche. Lentamente Harry scivolò fuori dal calore intossicante che era il corpo di Draco, rimanendo però col petto poggiato contro la sua schiena, ad ascoltare i sussulti da dopo orgasmo che ancora scuotevano i loro corpi.  
"Ti amo" un sussurro, solo un sussurro, ma che rimbombò nella stanza vuota e silenziosa, che rimbombò alle orecchie del moro di più del suo stesso cuore.  
"Anch'io ti amo Draco" rispose allo stesso modo, posando un dolce bacio sulla sua spalla.  
Harry tirò entrambi sotto il getto della doccia ancora aperto e prese ad insaponarlo lentamente, lavando il sudore, studiando nuovamente tutte le linee spigolose e marcate del suo corpo. Stessa cosa iniziò a fare il Serpeverde, ricambiandolo con altrettanta dolcezza, mentre si perdeva negli smeraldi che il suo ragazzo aveva al posto degli occhi.  
"Ti adoro. Sei il mio tesoro più grande" gli bisbigliò Harry sulle labbra, facendole connettere lentamente, solo uno sfiorarsi di pelle, tanto delicato quanto fuggevole, ma tanto intenso quanto intriso di significato.  
"Idem" sorrise Draco, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. "Quanto è?" chiese poi.  
"Un anno e 3 mesi"  
"Ci nascondiamo da un po'…" constatò il Serpeverde  
"Già" rispose solo Harry, con una punta di tristezza.  
"Sono pronto" disse il biondo  
"A far cosa?" chiese il Grifone per conferma, mentre il suo cuore già accelerava.  
"A dirlo a tutti!" gli sorrise l'altro.  
Harry sgranò gli occhi "Dici…dici sul serio?"  
"Certo che sì!" rispose offeso Draco.  
L'altro lo prese in braccio, stringendolo, incurante del fatto che fossero ancora entrambi nudi e lo baciò con foga. "Ti amo" disse solo  
"Lo so"  
"Ti amo" ripeté dopo l'ennesimo bacio infuocato  
"L'hai già detto" ridacchiò l'altro  
"TI AMOOO!!" gridò a questo punto Harry, sempre tenendolo avvinghiato a se e sorridendo felice.  
"Ho capito, ho capito…" rispose Draco, fingendo di sturarsi un orecchio, come se l'urlo del moro gli avesse spaccato un timpano "Anch'io ti amo. Immensamente" continuò sorridendo contento della sua felicità.  
Erano sempre rimasti nascosti, ma il Grifone gli aveva già chiesto più di una volta quando si sarebbero potuti finalmente dichiarare di fronte a tutti. Lui aveva avuto paura e gli aveva chiesto di aspettare, e poi ancora, e ancora un po'. Ma ora, vedendo la sua gioia, era contento di aver finalmente cambiato idea. Lo strinse di più e lo baciò fermamente.  
"La prossima volta, però, non mi stracciare così a Quidditch!" mormorò, fissandolo con occhioni da cucciolo  
"Perché? Non ti piace il mio modo di confortarti?" chiese Harry finto offeso  
"Più di quanto dovrebbe, amore…più di quanto dovrebbe…"


End file.
